


Dinner for two

by Fault



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fault/pseuds/Fault
Summary: A small cute story about having dinner with a friend.Dear fellow writer, please consider this a down payment. I'm hoping to explore the ideas in this a little more, if you are pleased with the starter.(Pun intended)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Summer Gift Exchange





	Dinner for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_needless_litany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/gifts).



Aziraphale is very pleased with his progress as a cook. Since the world failed to end, he's been keen to learn more about cookery. Getting his hands dirty with the business of fine dining.

Tonight is about showing off his new skills to his friend... his co-conspirator? His fellow appreciator of Earth, Crowley.

"And then you fold it like so..." Aziraphale does a complicated little movement. "And it's a swan."

Crowley has been looking on in mild discomfort/disgust the entire time, his head propped on the heel of one hand, glass of wine lounging in the other. "Look, I'll join you for dinner, but I am not going to learn napkin animals."

"But they're nice."

"Nice."

"Nice food deserves nice accoutrements." Aziraphale explains, with extra verbal flourish.

"It doesn't even make sense. We're eating soup.

"It is not soup, it is bisque." Aziraphale says primly. 

"That makes it sound like pottery. Bisque. It's seafood soup. And you're making swans. Are they supposed to swim in it?"

"Swans are majestic." 

"Swans are twerps and you know it."

"Swans are - You're ruining dinner." Aziraphale huffs, banging the napkin and servery implements onto the table.

"Come on. You can have the fancy napkin, and I'll just put mine on my lap and you can pretend it was a swan a minute ago."

Aziraphales mouth is a flat line of displeasure.

"Look, I'll light the candles for you." He says with a demonstrative click of his fingers.

"Fine. Then I'll get our soup." Azi says with sarcastic emphasis on 'soup'. He bustles away sourly.

"Don't be like that. I'm quite pleased you're sharing your bisque with me. Lobster soup sounds forbidden, and I've never tried a bisque." Crowley says, emphasizing the 'isssk'

Accompanying the bisque are crusty slices of bread, and a dish of butter that has a picture of what appears to be an ill aspected tortoise pressed into the top. Crowley rolls his eyes, very quietly, as Aziraphale serves, and digs a knob of it out to spread onto the bread.

He likes butter. It's so rich. Seems like it should be sinful, though being honest it's just cow grease.

As Aziraphale sets his bowl of soup on front of him, Crowley bites a chunk out of his bread, then stops and takes a closer look at it. The butter tastes different, sort of nutty. "The butter is fancy."

"Beurre noisette." Aziraphale confides, as he spreads butter carefully on his own piece. "I feel like I finally mastered it."  
He rips off a tiny morsel of buttered bread and pops it in his mouth.

"Isn't it Divine?" He sighs in pleasure.

"Well of course it is, it was made by you, wasn't it Angel?"

Aziraphale narrows his eyes at the pun, sure he's at the butt of another joke. "I'm going to take that a compliment." He says sternly.

"Good, because it was."

"Well then... bon apetit." Aziraphale says, and they both take a spoonful of soup.


End file.
